


When Jealousy Becomes the Factor

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, Breeding Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Omega John, Possessive Sherlock, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Reapersun:</p><p>Omega!John flirting with EVERYONE to see if it will make Alpha!Sherlock jealous and get him to finally make a move; it works and angry possessive bonding sex ensues (John loves it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jealousy Becomes the Factor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/gifts).



“ _You want me to what_?” John hisses lowly to him, because he can’t possibly have heard what he just well bloody heard.

Sherlock gives him a baffled look. “He’s the perfect target. The only unbonded guard on duty within the four blocks of the building. Just—“ Sherlock raises both hands and motions with all his fingers. “—Go, before his shift is over and he’s replaced by a bonded Alpha or worse, a Beta.”

John’s jaw clenches. “You just want me to,” John makes an exaggerated mimic of said hand motion. “’Go’ and what? Say _what_ , Sherlock? ‘Oh hello you sexy Alpha you, _oops_ sorry, I dropped my phone let me just bend over and—‘”

Sherlock snorts. “Don’t be ridiculous! That’s terrible flirting. The whole point is for you to get him away from his post. Around that corner to the West would be preferable.”

“Terrible flirting? Oh, you’re one to talk.”

“I am capable of deceiving others using flirtatious tactics to get what I want. The best sociopaths usually are. Besides, that's how flirting works. ”

“Bloody hell.”

Sherlock grabbed John’s elbow and spun him, dipping his large hands into the blond hair and ruffling quickly.

“What are you—!?“

“Just trust me.” He muttered, John’s hair obliging the Alpha’s dexterous fingers by standing straight up and off sides. The Alpha then moved his hands down John’s neck to his collar to smooth it down, by that point John gave him a resigned stare.

“Done?” He asked tiredly, as Sherlock inspected his quick work.

“Satisfactory.” He muttered, although he didn’t sound entirely pleased. “It’s acting. Just act. Don’t be yourself. ”

“Heaven forbid.”

“Just _go_.” He spun John around and gave a shove. “Go! Go go.” He whispered, pulling back to hide behind the brick.

John took a deep sigh, but straightened his posture and did his best to nonchalantly wander over to the guard.

\------

Well, this was terrible.

Sherlock glanced at his watch. Four minutes had gone by. The guard’s replacement was set to arrive in just under ten and John still hadn’t managed to lure him away from his post.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying, even when he risked leaning out around the corner and straining. But body language spoke volumes and the Alpha guard was certainly interested. He leaned into John, mimicked the Omega’s posturing and even stepped a few paces away from his designated post, but it wasn’t enough.

The Omega had his mobile out, pointing at it and then to the street. Pretending to be lost? Sherlock snorted, how pedestrian but he supposed it was effective.

Another glance at the watch. Another minute gone by.

He sighed, mentally preparing himself that perhaps he just wasn’t going to get into that building today, that maybe they could instead—

As if struck with a sixth sense, Sherlock’s gut sank in sudden, unexplainable anxiety. He quickly darted his head around the corner to check on John—To find the Omega’s head tilted back, throat exposed, the guard’s arm around his waist.

John’s hands reached and tugged at the man’s belt, not to undo it (yet?) but to lead him around the corner.

The other Alpha reached, running fingers along John's neck and reaching up to card through John’s recently ruffled hair—

Sherlock’s vision shuttered to crimson.

He stalked over to the pair, the guard’s back to him. He saw John’s half-lidded eyes suddenly snap open in shock as he saw Sherlock barreling toward them.

Something utterly feral was breaking into him at the urge to grab the other by the neck, pinning him on his back and exposing his belly to Sherlock. The thought felt unbearably pleasurable and Sherlock reached.

John reacted, spinning the guard around and pushing him off, saving him from Sherlock’s grasp. The guard looked baffled, hurt and confusion evident on his face before he snapped his attention to Sherlock, and he bristled.

“The fuck!?” He snarled right as John caught Sherlock’s arm with two hands and yanked.

“Sherlock!” John shouted, sounding furious. What right did the Omega have for sounding furious? _He_ was the one touching an Alpha that wasn’t _his_!

John yanked again and Sherlock spun, his focus turning to the Omega rather than the challenger. John only took a moment at looking straight into Sherlock’s eyes and whatever he saw in them made up his mind immediately.

“Come on.” He pulled. “Follow me. Come on now.” He released the Alpha’s arm and turned to walk back to their previous waiting spot.

Sherlock went to follow his Omega, but not before turning and giving a spitting snarl and finding himself ridiculously delighted when the other Alpha flinched in response.

John rounded the corner, out of sight for a moment and when Sherlock reached him, the Omega’s head was in his hands, shaking it.

“Fucking hell, Sherlock! What was that all about!”

Sherlock snapped at John’s throat, gripping the other by his belt and pressing him against the brick wall.

“Stop. _Mine_.”

John froze and staring as if seeing Sherlock for the first time. The Alpha dismissed this and stared at John’s neck, scenting and seeing the oily, greasy fingerprints the other had left on the skin. John forced being completely still, fighting the instinct to shield his neck, not wanting to antagonize. Sherlock leaned in, back curving with the height different as he buried his nose to the crook of John’s neck.

“I did what you wanted me to do, Sherlock.” John managed quietly. “Acting. It was just acting. Remember? The case?”

Acting?

The case?

Oh.

Sherlock pulled back abruptly, releasing John, his face suddenly enflamed.

“Did it really upset you that much?” John asked carefully, trying to read Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock’s lip pulled back in disgust as he shook his head. “Don’t be absurd. That was… that was instinct. I thought he was attacking you.”

“Right…” John trailed off, not sounding convinced in the slightest.

Sherlock waved a hand at the building. “You were taking too bloody long! And now, it’s ruined because I felt some ridiculous urge to-” _tear him to pieces_ “protect you because of how long that took!” He glanced at his watch. “We need to get back. This has been an _exceptional_ waste of time. _Bravo_ , John!"

John gave him a long, unreadable stare that began to raise the hairs on the back of the Alpha’s neck in agitation.  Before John could make a comment, Sherlock began to make his way to the street, eyes searching for cabs.

When they settled on one, John stared out the window. Silent.

“It won’t happen again.”

John merely turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“That. What happened back there. I can promise you it won’t happen again.”

John turned back to the window, contemplating on the very real, very erotic fact that that what had just happened was the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever _seen_.

\------

John often wondered if he did have a death wish.

As he leaned in to dust off imaginary powder from Lestrade’s shoulder he could feel Sherlock’s stare boring into the back of his skull. It was both thrilling and _terrifying_.

“Ah, thanks.” The Alpha DI strained to look at his shoulder, before giving it a roll and smiling at John. “Don’t suppose I have some on the other side, hm?”

John grinned, then grinned broader at the disgusted noise Sherlock made in response as the detective turned back to the files in his hand.

“Ah, a bit. Here.” He brushed the opposite shoulder, running his fingers along the sharp outline of the Alpha's blazer.

Lestrade’s pupils darkened, just a bit, just enough for John to smile and pull back slowly and he followed John’s gaze until the Omega broke it.

“John,” Lestrade cleared his throat. “Would you be—“

“Found it!” Sherlock called out, sidling up to John and slamming the folder down on the mahogany. “Here’s where you want to start to look.”

“Uh huh,” Lestrade forced his attention back to the desk. “Yeah, alright. Good work Sherlock.”

The Alpha  placed a hand on the small of John’s back. “Yes well, let’s go John.”

John followed Sherlock down the stairs, when the detective stopped at the bottom and turned; facing John so suddenly he froze in his tracks.

“Your flirting is improving. What did you want from him?”

“What?”

“Lestrade. What did you want from him?”

“Nothing, Sherlock it was just. Flirting. It’s harmless.”

“It isn’t _harmless_.” He hissed and then pulled back, as if realizing his sudden flush of anger. “Stop it.”

“Why? I thought it didn’t bother you.”

“It’s… unprofessional.”

John gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look. Sherlock gave a displeased growl and spun, charging out the door.

\------

The valet had an impeccable memory, giving an incredibly detailed description of not only the vehicle, but also all three suspects inside the lorry.

He was also a Beta, so Sherlock admittedly had his guard down when bent low, carefully running his hands along the length of the broken window, when John’s bark of sudden laughter had him jackknifing straight up and alert.

He pocketed his retractable magnifier, and made his way into the lobby entrance where he found John almost doubled over with laughter, the valet’s hand splayed on his back.

“He didn’t!” John managed between breaths and the Beta nodded, grinning.

“No, he seriously said that! Mate, it was nuts! It’ll put that club in the gutter for _years_.”

“Bloody hell!” John wiped his eyes, neither of them noticing Sherlock to the side. John took a swallow of air and smiled again. The Omega paused for a moment, before licking his lips quite deliberately and taking a step closer.

“John, right?” The valet asked. “You and that Alpha mate of yours, Sherlock—“

“Oh, he’s not my mate.” John clarified. “I mean, he’s my mate, my flatmate, but not my _mate_.”

The valet nodded and pulled out his mobile from his left pocket. “Right well, why don’t I give you my number and—“

Sherlock advanced, legs carried almost without conscious thought and both men startled.

“Leave. Now.” Sherlock snarled at the Beta, who stood frozen and wide eyed up at at the Alpha.

“I uh—“ He stammered, before wheeling around without a word and jogging toward the hallway.

“Sherlock—“

“Shut. Up.” Sherlock was amazed he found words at all, everything inside him wanting to just growl and snap mindlessly. “We’re getting a cab. We’re going home.”

“You can’t just—“

Sherlock snapped at him, targeting John’s neck as the Omega flinched as he felt the brush of warm air. If the Alpha wanted to connect, he could have, easily, but this was a display of dominance. _Fucking hell_. John felt himself harden in his jeans.

Sherlock growled, no doubt scenting arousal, eyes dark and teeth bared. John’s eyes darted around quickly, self-conscious of how open the lobby was and how many people there were. Christ. He did have a death wish.

John merely nodded and turned, heading for the door.

\------

The cab ride was oppressive, and with each block passed by John found himself growing more and more nervous. Sherlock was silent, immobile, but he _vibrated_ something that had John’s stomach doing flips.

When they pulled up to Baker Street, it was usually Sherlock who took the lead up the stairs, but he circled around John as the Omega came up the steps. As if the Alpha were herding him, ready to snap at his heels if he were to disobey.

When they entered, Hell broke loose.

\------

Sherlock caught his arm and John yanked it back, which was the entirely wrong thing to do at that point in time, Sherlock quickly losing himself to his Alpha instinct.

“Don’t.” He warned sharply. “I know what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.” John snapped back.

“You do this on purpose. Enjoy me losing myself. Is it amusing to you?”

John flinched. “What? No.” He said quickly, looking away, guilt creeping inside.

“You do.” Sherlock accused, teeth bared and vibrating still. John took a step back.

“You said it didn’t bother you.”

“It does. I—“ The admittance was out and Sherlock snapped his mouth shut and glared at the floor. “It shouldn’t. But it does. You’re mine. Not just to Alphas. But Betas. I don’t care. Anyone!” He advanced on John, who pulled himself straight and didn’t move out of the way. “They need to know that you’re _mine_.”

John took a breath. “Then show them.”

Sherlock’s hands flew to John, grabbing at his waist and pushing him toward his bedroom. John resisted out of reflex but Sherlock snarled at him, an incomprehensible muttering of words the Omega knew to take as a warning.

“Don’t test me.” Were three words John managed to make out as he was herded towards the bedroom.

When they reached, the hands tightened, the only indication to John about his next move. The next thing John knew was that he was slammed against a wall of unmoving muscle and flesh, his parted mouth being roughly ravaged.

Stunned into inaction, John could feel Sherlock plunged into his mouth. The firm, slick muscle bolding thrusting and licking, coaxing John’s to respond in kind. With a moan of surrender, John closed his eyes as pleasure swept through his nerves. Some distant part of his mind noted that Sherlock’s hands had slithered from his shoulders to trail down to knead the flesh of his back, moving to up his arse in a firm hold.

The need for breath broke them apart, Sherlock’s mouth and tongue backing away, if only for a brief moment. Their breathing mingled before Sherlock swiftly darted his tongue out to lap at a bit of moisture that had seeped down John’s chin. The Alpha gave a grunt of satisfaction as he continued to lick the heated flesh, moving from laving attention on John’s jawline to the more tempting area of his neck. His hands continued to knead, insistent and catlike, pulling and pushing their groins together.

With a heated lick and a whisper, Sherlock murmured, “You won’t be needing these clothes.”

John’s eyes flew open as Sherlock’s hands abandoned their post to fly to the front, swiftly undoing the fastens of his belt and allowing the jeans to fall to the floor. The Omega could feel slender fingers at the waistband of his pants, playing fingering with the cotton of the red fabric.

John struggled to regain control of his pleasure-hazed mind, his sense of caution making one more attempt to prevent what he knew what happening. Releasing his grip on Sherlock’s hair, his hands moved to rest upon the Alpha’s, effectively stalling the process.

In a breathless voice, John managed, “Wait. Just wait. What is this to you? Is this just instinct? Is this just--”

His objections were abruptly cut off as Sherlock claimed his mouth again, silencing his protests and questions and clouding any rational thoughts. The Alpha pulled back suddenly. “Not instinct,” Sherlock growled. “Need to know your place. Can’t flirt with others. Not anyone. You are _mine_.”

“ _Fuck_.” John moaned as Sherlock herded him to the bed and shoved, and the Omega’s legs sagged apart.

With a low growl of satisfaction the Alpha ripped off the jeans that pooled around his ankles, making quick work of his trainers in the process. He snarled as he tore at the briefs, tearing the thin scrap of cotton away from the Omega’s body.

John lifted his head and watched as Sherlock swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it behind him. The Alpha’s broad chest and shoulders dusted with dark hairs, the musk of his scent hitting John square between the eyes.

“Fucking hell,” John motioned his hand, breath catching in his throat. “Get on me you fucking gorgeous...”

Sherlock didn’t pounce, as John had expected. Instead the Alpha crawled, slowly and deliberately, terrifyingly predatory in his movements as he climbed on top of John. John stared upwards, completely transfixed as Sherlock loomed over him, silver eyes glittering with possessiveness.

Sherlock lowered his head quickly, claiming John’s mouth again in a swift, bruising kiss. Of their own accord, John’s arms rose up to clasp Sherlock to him. One of Sherlock’s knees probed between John’s legs, urging them to part more. John hesitated briefly and the Alpha pulled back and snapped at him, growling in a displeased tone and the Omega spread his legs for him, allowing Sherlock to settle between his thighs.

Sherlock abandoned John’s mouth, trailing a wet path down John’s neck and attacking his chest. John’s back arched as Sherlock’s mouth enclosed around one tender nipple, fiercely suckling and pulling the flesh until it rose proudly. His sharp teeth closed firmly around it, slightly pulling and worrying it before his tongue gave a swift, pacifying pass.

“Could make you fat with my litter, Omega.” The Alpha growled. “Get you swollen enough you can’t even _move_ , can’t ever _leave_.” He pulled another deep suck. “Get you fat and swollen _everywhere_.” He snarled as he pointedly nipped at John’s pecs.

“Oh fucking fuck hngg.” John arched again, knowing he should be terrified at such a threat. But at the moment it was so fucking hot, everything his Omega wanted to hear. 

As Sherlock switched his attention to the other neglected nipple his hands began to run up and down the sides of John’s body, reveling in the soft, yielding flesh.

Sherlock grinned into his Omega’s flesh, loving the reactions he was invoking. Sherlock could feel himself grow harder, the arousal growing to is full potential. He ran his fingers through John’s sweat soaked hair as he handled his cock with the other, running a finger along the base of his swelling knot.

His mouth left the map of John’s chest, moving his tongue to lazily bathe John’s abdomen before moving lower, settling his path on both of his inner thighs.

“Fuck, Sherlock. Fuck. _Fuck_. _Please_.” The Omega breathed in stunted breaths.

Sherlock gave a low growl, even as he teasingly began to lick the side of John’s cock. At the Omega’s strangled moan, Sherlock reached up with one hand, gently inserting two of his slim fingers into the parted mouth. John wasn’t in heat, even the Alpha in him wanting to claim so desperately would not forgive himself if he harmed what was quickly becoming his.

John’s reaction was instantaneous, the Omega settling to suckle furiously on Sherlock’s fingers.  John’s own hands were by his sides, furiously clenched around the blankets he had pulled from the bedding.

Sherlock licked the length again of John’s cock, before shifting himself up to place a kiss along John’s wet neck. John huffed between his fingers, still sucking and licking as Sherlock placed another.

“So good,” the Alpha murmured, the Omega closing his eyes at the praise. “Just what I want.”

Sherlock withdrew his fingers from John’s mouth; dripping with moisture in strands down his chin and neck, the Alpha lapped it up as he dipped his hand between John’s legs. Sherlock felt John stiffen as he probed, seeking admittance to the tight entrance.

He scrapped his teeth against the column of the Omega’s exposed throat. “Stay still,” He breathed as John struggled to do so.

He stared at John’s face as he pressed his fingers inside, watching John strain and arch. The Omega instinct to push down and accept the intrusion almost as strong as the human instinct to pull away from the burn.

John groaned and Sherlock swiftly claimed his mouth. Wanton and passionate, John began to buck his hips. Sherlock deepened the kiss, pulling his fingers free he placed both hands at the Omega’s hips and lifted them, pulling him closer to his lap.

Breaking away from their kiss, the Alpha whispered, “Trust me.”

John nodded, gaze glazed and mouth smeared.

With an instinct buried deep inside, Sherlock pressed, bringing his aching erection to the entrance. He groaned as he sheathed himself, holding John’s hips down as the Omega arched against him, the thick penetration impaling him.

“Sherlock!” he breathed.

He paused, allowing John’s body to become used to the large invasion. He felt the Omega flex against him, hips attempting small thrusts.

The Alpha snapped, his own arousal drowning in tight friction, his body, his instinct, screaming at him to thrust, claim, mount, breed, move move move!

John was awash in sensation and stimulation. Sherlock was in him, above him, around him, the scent of their union, only vaguely masked by Sherlock’s musk, filled his nostrils, throwing him into a frenzy. John’s hands rose to grasp Sherlock by his shoulders, hanging on to his Alpha as Sherlock began to pound him into oblivion.

Sherlock’s powerful thighs and pelvis continued to thrust, while his arms wrapped around John’s lower body, pressing them close, his mouth pressed against his throat.

John growled as Sherlock found himself giving a whine, his knot growing and pressing hard against the Omega, ready to burst.

“Mine. You’re mine.” He snarled, pulling back and scanning John’s sweat-sheened neck, looking for the spot to claim.

“Do it. Fuck. Fucking—GOD!” John bellowed unexpectedly as Sherlock moved his large hand to enfold John’s cock in a steely grip. Pumping his fist up and down in counterpoint to his thrusts he nipped at John’s neck. “Come for me, Omega.” He commanded.

His vision exploded in an array of sensation. Sherlock shoved, the knot pushing inside with slick efficiency. The inferno that had been churning in his belly burst forth in a head eruption, his come shooting against their joined bodies as Sherlock bit at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

The pressure and puncture had his eyesight whiting out with the sharp cut of pain as Sherlock’s jaw locked, keeping John pinned as he expelled himself inside the Omega’s body, his thrusts becoming stronger and fiercer as he found his release.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh. Yup. :3  
> \------
> 
> belladonnaq.tumblr.com


End file.
